


I'm Here

by JefferyHeyJeffery



Series: I'll Always Be There For You [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Body Horror, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Kaiju!Newt, Kaiju!Newton, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JefferyHeyJeffery/pseuds/JefferyHeyJeffery
Summary: Newt doesn't know what's happened to him. He's scared, lost, and alone.Then Hermann comes to the rescue.





	I'm Here

For a moment he couldn’t scream. 

Couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t move.

Couldn’t do much more than lay there curled up on the floor, eyes closed. Hope that whatever hell this was would pass soon. 

A wet pop came from somewhere deep in his chest. 

And he could scream.

-

Newton- well, Newt, Hermann supposed, was likely the right moniker to give the man after their relationship became somewhat more than a purely professional one- was never one to leave the lab for much. He was only ever in his room when he became far too tired to stand and for some inexplicable reason didn’t pass out on the couch in their shared work space. He only went to get food in the mess hall when Hermann forcibly dragged him there. 

Newt was never one to be reasonable about giving himself breaks. 

He’d gone into work with numerous colds, much to Hermann’s chagrin. He worked through hangovers and even what the mathematician feared was pneumonia in the cold winter months. 

And yet, now, he had not gone into work for a day, an entire day. 

Hermann wanted to check on his boyf- his… oh goodness. Well, he supposed that they were- but he felt as though he needn't jump the gun. 

Insecurity certainly played a part into the reason as to why he failed to check up on Newton. 

Newt. 

Whatever. 

He sighed and continued to wonder whether or not it would seem far too needy for him to look for Newt in his room. 

-

What the fuck was happening?

His vision was distorted. Doubled and split and colors were far too bright.

It was like somebody turned up the intensity of everything and that really wasn’t helping the massive midrain that developed by the top of his forehead. 

He could smell the soap from his bathroom like it was made of noxious chemicals, the doritos in his bag like rancid lifeless and dry pieces of cheesy chalk, the soft smell of Hermann on his clothes. 

He curled into his shirt, wishing that Herms was there, to offer some sort of comfort, to help him because if anyone could it was smart, wise, handsome, wonderful Hermann. 

Unbidden, a sharp whine came from his throat. 

It wasn’t human, not in the least. 

-

It was well past midnight but Hermann couldn't sleep. He just stared up at the ceiling and kept wondering what was up with Newton. Whether or not he was okay. 

With a resigned sigh he stood from his bed, threw a soft robe around his shoulders, and reached out for his cane on the nightstand. 

-

His hands twisted and snapped, curling themselves into gruesome things ending with fearsome claws. 

That would have been more terrifying if it didn’t coincide with half of his teeth falling out of his mouth. 

He could feel things shifting, growing, changing in his mouth. His tongue swelled and he didn’t know why. He didn’t know what was going on. 

He needed a mirror though he couldn’t stand on legs that were so much different from before. 

So he crawled over to his bathroom, leaving a thick trail of blood that once pooled crimson, but turned electric blue a while ago. 

All the way his chest heaved, deep breaths rumbled in his lungs. 

-

The sound of his footsteps on the tiled floor along with the periodic tapping of his cane was a haunting one. It was not often that he was able to walk the halls of the base alone. It was eerie and it was peaceful. 

-

Newt knocked his bathroom mirror down. 

It was unlucky, but he figured he was already screwed, so what did it matter? 

He lurched forward towards the broken shards of glass-

This couldn’t be real.

This was a bad dream. It had to be, it had to be-

It had to-

-

Hermann paused outside of the door. One hand anxiously tapped the end of his cane, the other was held upwards, just waiting for him to muster up the courage to knock on the door and end this ridiculous-

There was a crash from inside Newton’s room. 

And then there was a bestial roar, awful and bone chilling. Full of fear and agony-

“Newton!” Politeness be damned, he slammed the door open.

No.

No.

Blood covered the floor. There was an entire puddle of it, crimson reflecting the light of dim fluorescent bulbs. It changed color, from that bright human scarlet to kaiju blue. 

What had Newton done? 

“Newton?” His voice was small and he knew it. 

The monstrous scream became low whimpers and groans. Small clicking noises mixed into the fray. 

Hermann to a shaking step towards the bathroom. He assumed the worst. He didn’t want to see his (lover, best friend, companion, partner, coworker, boyfriend) Newt laying lifeless and limp. But he had to. 

He had to know what the hell happened. 

-

Newton curled in on himself. 

He kept crying. 

He hurt so much- so much. And he wanted Hermann to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. 

The man was right there- right there in his room-

But- 

What if Hermann didn’t hold him ever again-

What if Hermann didn’t want-

What if-

The sobbing continued. 

-

Hermann entered the bathroom slowly, cautious so as to not slip on that mess of blood.

There, huddled in a corner, was some shaking creature. Head tucked down, blackened clawed hands grasped jagged horns like a lifeline. Tail curled around deformed legs in a protective gesture. And it was crying?

That’s when he noticed the tattoos. 

Oh-

Oh, Newton.

-

Newt heard the cane. Smelled Hermann, his Hermann, come in. And he wanted to lunge at his boyfriend and- 

But he shouldn’t- couldn’t-

Then a warm hand was placed on his back. “I’m here, Newton, I’m here.” 

And he held onto Hermann and cried out all the fear he couldn’t speak.

**Author's Note:**

> These boys are my absolute favorite, I love them so much and this Kaiju!Newt trope is the bomb! Let me know if you have any prompts from me to write about these two lovebirds, I'm planning on making this into a series of ficlets! ^^ thank you so much for reading, have a Happy New Year!!


End file.
